It's a Dangerous Game Year 1
by Derenti
Summary: What would have happened if there was someone that nobody cared about in the background? Only, this person was cared about by the person you would least suspect... Snape/OC RATED FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. The Sorting Ceremony

…**Now, why I like Severus Snape, I will never know, okay? I have drastically altered EVERYTHING…So if you don't like OOC crap…Don't read it?**

**Chapter 1: Brats**

Sighing, she gazed at the table. Her electric blue eyes were serious. She was a first-year, and she wanted to get her school career over with. She was wearing muggle clothes. Although she was a pureblood, she didn't have any qualms with the way that muggles worked. It made her look like a mudblood, but she wanted to see what people would say. She sat alone in a compartment. At least, that is, until someone opened the door. She looked emotionlessly at the boy with bleach-blond hair. "Yes?" She questioned.

"Hey, Mudblood, get dressed for the school. Be sure you don't choose Slytherin…I don't need someone soiling the house." An elegant eyebrow rose. "I have already been instructed to join Slytherin. Now, if you wouldn't mind…?" She motioned him away. True, she had been. She was dreading the school…Especially because of her family's involvement with a certain teacher…

_Apprentice…? Who the hell do they think they're kidding?! I have to screw it up…_She noticed that the blond had left and changed quickly. She frowned to herself as the train started slowing and looked outside. It was dark. All of her luggage was gone, but she did have a snake draped over her shoulder. The snake was content to wrap around her during the short trip.

The poor animals, having to deal with change. The large snake, an anaconda, hissed at people who touched it by accident and tried to bite a few people. When it did, the girl whispered in Parselmouth for it to behave, and it immediately settled. A few students looked her way when they saw the snake but nobody said anything.

It took moments for her to find her way to the large man. She was a bit freaked out by him, but he appeared kind as he led them to a bunch of boats. She had one to herself, luckily. She stroked the scales on the snake's head. "We'll be in my room soon, my friend…" She mumbled.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" This declaration startled the girl, who lurked in the back of the group. She was separated. She never enjoyed being part of a group. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…And Slytherin." She saw a few guys nod to each other at Slytherin, among them being the bleach-blond boy from before. "While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will _lose_ points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup—"

"—Trevor!" A young boy exclaimed going to the front of the group to apparently catch a toad. He apologized to the woman who had been giving instructions, who continued. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily…" The girl glanced around, beginning to ignore everyone around her as the woman exited through the double-doors. She heard talk of Harry Potter, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. No, she didn't need to deal with that. She had heard that her 'betrothed' was here…Yes, he was probably 14 or so years older than her. Once she graduated, though, it didn't matter.

"We're ready for you now," the old woman who had just reentered informed. She wore a witch's hat and green robes. Canting her head to the side, the girl studied her. "Follow me." That command snapped her out of her trance and she followed people in, finding herself at the end of the line. She was thankful for that. They gathered at the front of the large dining hall and she gazed at the four long tables, each filled with students. The old woman spoke again. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Dumbledore? That name was very familiar…Where was it from…Ahh yes, he was in the Wizengamot! She looked up and listened to the old man speak. Yes, he seemed to be as kind as they said… "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. First years, please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch,"—he motioned to the scruffy man in the back—"has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

This peaked her curiosity. What was down there? Or rather…Up. "Thank you." He sat, and the woman in the front took out a rolled-up piece of parchment. "Now, when I call your name, come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." The girl waited for her name to be called. "Hermione Granger!" A girl with bushy hair walked up. Electric blue eyes stared at her and then along the staff table. The girl was whispering to herself to relax. The hat was talking when it was on Hermione's head, which started the girl. Hermione wasn't too shocked. _"Gryffindor!" _The shout rang. There was applause.

"Draco Malfoy!" The bleach-blond…Uh-huh, she knew his name now. The hat was barely placed on his head before it shouted. _"Slytherin!"_ That wasn't too shocking. She started tuning them out until there was a sudden shout. "Lilium Prozec!" Well, that was her name. The room was silent, because the Prozec family was of a high stature. She slowly made her way from the back of the crowd to walk up. She could sense herself being watched, one pair of eyes staring at her critically. She looked up along the staff table and obsidian eyes locked with electric blue. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

The hat was placed on her head. _"Hmm…Where should you go, child?"_ Lilium whispered back, "You can see my mind, cant you?"

"_Yes, I can…"_

"What house was he in?" The image of the man came up in her mind. Obsidian eyes…Seemingly greasy hair. She wouldn't speak above a whisper.

"_Slytherin…It seems like that is where you should be…"_ She heard his shout ring out. _"Slytherin!"_ She heard cheering. Yes…She would see that man again…She went to her table and sat at the end, soon asking someone who the man with the obsidian eyes and greasy hair was. "Him? He's in charge of us, Slytherin. He's also the Potions Professor. Severus Snape."

_Snape?!_ Lilium asked herself. Immediately, she knew why he knew who she was. _My…Fiancée? _She stared at the man known as Snape. This would be…An interesting school career. She would forget by morning, though.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it! Anyway, this is one of the few stories that I won't be waiting for reviews on before I continue. Hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. The Downfall of Knowing Her

**I'm baaaaaaaaack…Okay, do ignore that. Anyway, here's chapter 2. This is the classes.**

**Chapter 2: The Downfall of Knowing Her**

Lilium stretched. "Hmm…" She looked around. She really needed to get her own dorm…She looked at the clock. An hour. That was all she needed since she didn't eat. Oh, she was going to enjoy bothering her first teacher._ Especially_ her first teacher. Her bright eyes sparkled with mischief. She looked at the snake now curled on her bed. "Ophiucus, make sure that nobody goes through my trunk." She grabbed her bag and started putting things in it carefully.

A notebook found its way in, followed by loose parchment. Then her textbooks for the day—_The Standard Book of Spells_, _Magical Drafts and Potions_, and _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. Several bottles of ink, all of which were tightly corked, were placed carefully into the bag. Then a quill; a rare dragon's feather with each edge dipped in gold. She had at least twenty, all of which she used frequently. She never took an interest to using muggle writing supplies, after all. After thinking for a moment, she decided to put a few extra ones in. Call them…Gifts.

Soon, she realized that she was about to run out in her night clothes. She grumbled a vivid curse before walking back to her trunk with a scowl. She stripped quickly as a cat stretched itself out on the pillow before curling up and purring contently. Lilium looked at the cat. It was an orange and white tabby, and the fur was short and slick. It was a very kind cat…Around people it knew. The same with the pale green anaconda that was coiled on the bed. The pure black owl was in the owl area in the attic, and the rat was in her pocket—able to breathe—with the toad in the other pocket. She made sure that they were okay with food and she always fed them between classes. She found her robes and pulled them on quickly.

She made her way down to the dungeons. That was always fun, wasn't it? The air was getting colder as she went further and further. She pushed the door open, not smiling, frowning, or anything. At least, until she saw what was in there. That made her smile widely.

Severus had awoken hours earlier. He had gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but didn't stay longer than he had to. He was never fond of eating around students. As students would normally wait as long as possible, he was certain that he had enough time to read something other than the multitude of essays that were sure to come. As opposed to reading, he decided to look through a few pictures that his betrothed had sent him the previous year through owls. Her parents had, apparently, taught her how.

He scrutinized each one, putting it to the back of the small stack he had gathered from her and her parents over the years. The classroom was quiet, and he was sure he would be able to hear if anyone was walking down the hall. As he was looking through, he heard the door creak open and gave the door his coldest glare until he noticed who was at it. Apparently, he couldn't hear _her_. He set the stack in his desk. "Yes, Miss Prozec?" He questioned in his cold monotone, scowling to keep up the appearance of being a jerk so that she wouldn't try to defend him to students and 'let slip' about their predicament.

"Sevvy, is that any way to greet your betrothed?" Lilium asked after she shut the door. She canted her head to the side when she received a glare. "What?"

"You are to call me 'Professor' in this school."

Practically ignoring Severus, she continued. "I haven't seen you for five years! You've changed! You look…Manlier."

"I wonder why," Severus replied dryly as he scrutinized her. She was certainly different. Then again, the fact that she wasn't six anymore was probably the cause of that. He watched her rummage through her bag as if searching for something. There was something she wanted to give him? He wondered as he hadn't given out assignments yet. Well, her parents probably took pictures and told them to get them to him. The wouldn't be a surprise.

As he continued to list possibilities of what it could be, something was suddenly in front of his face. He resisted the urge to jump and reached out to take it. A quill? Oh, he had heard about this type. Dragon feather dipped in gold? Rare. Very rare. Very good gift, and he appreciated it. Then again, that would not make him go easier on her. After all, was it not his duty to teach every student? He looked up at Lilium, as she was hovering over him and staring at him with a smile. "So? Do you like it?"

"Yes. Now, you should take a seat before people start entering." He prepared himself for hearing a fit from her, surprised when she actually did as he asked. She had never been the obedient type. But, as he had said before, it had been six years. Why not? He didn't resume looking at the pictures. Instead, he decided to invest the rest of his half-hour wisely in setting up for class.

In the middle of getting the cauldrons, he had a brilliant idea. "Miss Prozec, come here." Lilium was there within moments. "Yeeeeeees?" She asked. She was smiling brightly, which he hadn't seen her do at the feast the previous night. "Carry all of these cauldrons out while I gather the needed supplies."

"Of course, Professor," Lilium said politely. He walked out and into his private quarters so that he could gather the ingredients he would need. Or rather, the ones that his students would need.

When he returned to the room, he found that a cauldron was at every seat, and that Lilium was sitting there with a pleasant smile. He resisted the urge to smile back as he placed the items people would need at their desk. He was not intent on getting more. Lilium took out her book and found what potion they were making in seconds. "Boil Cure Potion? Aww, come on, that's too basic!" She complained. Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he sat in his chair. _She is the first one to say that it's too simple…_ "Alright, let us see if you do it properly. There is just enough time."

Lilium nodded and turned the heat onto the cauldron, letting it heat up as she completed the stirring patterns, just a bit altered. Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and she pulled the cauldron off of the fire. She turned off the fire, grimacing at the smell as she added porcupine quills and stirred in an altered pattern. With interest, Severus raised his other eyebrow. "Label a vial and place a sample in it, but be careful that you don't touch the liquid itself. Bring the sample up here…"

* * *

Next was Transfiguration. She had done everything here ahead of time, so she knew she wouldn't get behind. She sat down at the table and took out her textbook. She was the only one there so far, and she found that perfect. She walked over to the Professor, who she had learned was Minerva McGonagall, and held up the quill, keeping more distance than she had with Severus. "I'm giving one to all of my teachers…"

"Oh…Thank you, Lilium," Minerva replied as she took the dragon-feather quill with slightly wide eyes. "But, if you have Potions later, your professor there may not accept it."

"I just had him last period. I think he liked it…" She took her seat and waited for instruction to start.

* * *

She enjoyed the class, but was freaked out when Minerva shifted into a _cat_. She had even jumped out of her seat, which was, luckily, in the back. _An animagus, I guess…That was…Very…Odd._ She nodded to Minerva on her way out and knew that flying class was next. Madame Hooch taught that apparently. She gave out another quill that was gladly accepted and looked at the brooms. She did very well, especially for a first time with a broom.

And then there were two more classes. Defense Against the Dark Arts was first. Quirrell was nothing special. He seemed shy and uncomfortable…But something was still wrong about him. Then Flitwick in the Charms class was nice. They learned how to use the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell, which made her happy that she knew some amount of magic that was viable.

* * *

Ahh, dinner, she could eat. "Miss Prozec, come with me please." …Or not. There was going to be hell to pay…She rose to her feet, keeping her gaze and expression calm as she followed the man with the dark image down the halls. She had noticed that Dumbledore had been missing and Snape had just appeared to grab her away from class. Her stomach growled, causing her face to flush. Severus was ignoring her, though, and she didn't think that complaining would do anything for her. Best not embarrass herself.

They came to a gargoyle. Lilium canted her head. Severus suddenly said, "Lemon Drops." The gargoyle jumped to the side and a staircase started to go up, startling Lilium. Severus inwardly smirked at how jumpy she was as he walked up the staircase. Lilium followed, looking over her shoulder and nearly tripping when they were inside an office. She looked up to see Severus taking a seat. Couldn't they have waited until _after_ she had eaten? She looked around, seeing the phoenix and was instantly curious. But, then again, she didn't notice the older man in the room. At least, until Dumbledore spoke. "Lilium! Please, do come sit down!" She jumped at least three feet in the air, startled. Severus almost couldn't hold back a chuckle. He settled for smirking as Lilium slowly took a seat.

Dumbledore looked at her with his eyes twinkling. "What have you been taught before coming?"

"Everything…At least, what first-years should know…"

"Well, I will be having Severus examine your skills after class every day. And, therefore, you and he will be sharing his private quarters." Severus then looked up, scowling at Dumbledore. "We did not talk about _that_…"

"Well, I do not think it will be a problem. You told me that you've done that before—"

"—Five years ago!"

"So? Since you are both older, there should be _less_ trouble with that!" His eyes were twinkling while Severus continued to glare. Dumbledore continued to speak. "Besides, we have already moved all of her things into an extra room that I have strategically placed inside of your chambers. You will have separate rooms. Otherwise, it will be entirely against school regulations."

Lilium felt as though she had been forgotten. "Umm…Are my two pets alright?" Dumbledore turned his twinkling gaze on her. "Well, we had to use a spell on that snake. He was hell-bent on not allowing us to move you into the room. Why is that?"

"I told him not to let anyone touch my trunk…" She felt horrible now. She hoped that Ophiucus wouldn't be mad at her…

Severus sighed. "Very well. You had best be ready for complaints from both of us, though." He got up and Lilium's face flushed red when her stomach growled—more like roared—again and drew the attention of both men. She scratched her head and Severus raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore looked at Severus. "You were supposed to retrieve her _after_ she had eaten."

"I thought she had…"

"I was going to get chicken when you got me…"

"Well, I'll take her to the kitchens if you want to start setting up her room."

Severus walked out of the office at that proposition. Lilium sighed and got to her feet. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, I think that it would be good to show you where it is. Severus doesn't know and it would be a good thing for you to have access to late-night tea and butterbeer when you're dealing with Severus."

"He's mean."

"He only acts that way. You'll find out that he is a wonderful man."

"He won't let me call him 'Sevvy' here, which is what I always called him."

"Ah. _That_ is positively cruel," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

* * *

Severus made his way down to the dungeon. He really wondered how she would deal with the cold of the dungeons. He noted that she hadn't gone to breakfast. Good. She could help him set up for classes each morning. He walked across the room. His personal quarters were where she'd be staying, so he'd best make sure it was clean. He had just cleaned that morning, so there was probably nothing. He noticed a new door and opened it to look inside. The room was bare. He couldn't have that, could he?

He pulled out his wand and started to organize the things, transfiguring some things as well. "Hmm…I should make the room Slytherin colors…" Black, green, and silver was soon everywhere. He had a dark wood desk set up, a bookshelf stocked with books, a nicer bed than the one in the dorm she previously had, and then a dresser. Her trunk was at the foot of the bed, so she could definitely unpack at her own pace. He also figured that she would be sneaking to the store room. Therefore, he would ad a cabinet for what she used…He was enjoying himself too much with this. He was also glad that it was a spacious room and that the snake and cat were knocked out.

He walked back out to his sitting room and lit the fire. He waited. They would either walk right in, or floo in as there was no apparating. Of course, a few minutes later, the door was opening and he could hear someone walking in. He glanced over his shoulder and very nearly smiled. Were it not for the façade he had to keep, he would have. He got to his feet and walked over to Lilium, who was carrying a silver tray of tea. He took the tray and set it down on the table while Lilium's eyes went wide. She was looking all over. Everything matched, which was amazing to her. The dark wood floor was smooth and went perfectly with the dark green walls and black furniture. She sat down on a loveseat as Severus took an armchair. He was pouring the tea and handed Lilium the sugar and cream.

Lilium poured a small amount of cream in and then two cubes of sugar before stirring it in. She sipped it and was content with the taste. She looked at Severus, who didn't add anything and was sipping his. "So, when does the testing begin?" Severus looked at her, scowling since she had reminded him why they were even in this position. "Tomorrow."

"Ah, okay!" Lilium smiled warmly as she sipped the tea again. She would definitely have to be careful…There were things that she knew got to Severus, and she was probably one of them. Even though she had changed, she was still a nuisance if her change and behavior was interpreted as such. It wouldn't be easy, she was sure, to live with him without being a total bother.

But, alas, she could do nothing. "Where should I be sleeping?" Instead of showing her, he pointed at the new door. Lilium nodded. "Goodnight, Professor." She then got up and walked over to the room, opening the door and staring in awe. She looked over her shoulder at Severus, but he was watching the flames as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. She shut the door behind herself and looked around, finding that the heavy anaconda and cat were gingerly among the pillows. Ophiucus, the snake, was coiled on one of the many green pillows while Leo, the cat, was curled up on another of the green pillows. She looked at the desk and was happy to find a cage and a tank. She put the frog, Sagittarius, in the tank and the rat, Aries, in the cage.

She sighed, undressing and then pulling on her night clothes. She searched her trunk and smiled when she found an old stuffed dog. She hugged it close to her and got under the blanket, resting her head on the soft pillow and finding herself glad that the bed was better here. More support, more comfort, and it was _soft_…She was soon fast asleep with the stuffed animal held close.

* * *

**Next chapter, you'll find out who it's from. Any guesses? If you guess right, I'll write a story of any pairing from anything (that I've seen) for you. If I haven't seen it, you'll have to choose something else. Ja ne!**


	3. Board of Governors

**This chapter…Came to me in the form of a song. I came up with some issues with why Lilium's so obedient. Anyway, hope you enjoy! To clear this up, it's a memory in the form of a nightmare in the beginning. Then she talks to Snape and she has another dream, this one more of why she's obedient.**

**Chapter 3: Board of Governors**

She was…_There_ again…Was this going to be different? She was supposed to talk, wasn't she? "Friends, you're aware there are two sides to each of us. Good and evil, compassion and hate. If I could extract all the evil from each of us, think of the world that we could create! A world without anger or violence or strife, where man wouldn't kill anymore. A world where compassion and passion for life could banish the madness of war!

"I'm close to finding the key to duality. Chemical formulae which could, and _would_, alter the patterns of man's personality, guiding him either to evil or good. Weigh the potential, the great possibility! My superiors, understand! We have a chance to make history here in our hand…Each of us is the embodiment of two distinct and opposing forces. Good and evil. Each fighting for supremacy inside of us. If we could separate these two forces, we could control and ultimately eliminate all evil from mankind. My experiments with animals have led me to believe that the day is not far off when the separation will be possible. To achieve it, I must be permitted to try my formula on a living human being."

"And what if you're right, Lilium, and you do manage to separate good from evil? What happens to the evil?!"

Lilium stepped from behind the podium. That's right…She was in the presence of the Wizengamot as well as her family. This was a proposition to what she had been experimenting initially before…Well… "There are doom-fated souls in a thousand asylums! I defy you to say you don't care if you can! In the name of compassion and medical science, I can save many lives if you give me one man!"

"I tell you now," the minister of magic began, "We will never permit it!"

One of her family members stepped forward with a harsh glare. She felt utterly alone, which sparked her defenses to a higher point. "You seem to be treading on dangerous ground! You're playing with fire, with—stop playing 'God!'"

The minister spoke up again. "Your father speaks for all of us when he says you're playing God. There's such a thing as ethics, over which I preside. You're a witch, not a savior, for a start! But I judge from your behavior, you can't tell the two apart…"

"Dear Minister, I am simply a witch. I have a code to which I remain true. I don't presume to the stature of observers. I leave pretension like that, sir, to you." The minister gaped at her. She hadn't insulted him, but it wasn't a compliment either. Dumbledore merely sat there, watching the events unfold with a twinkling gaze. Lilium looked around cautiously as though something was going to jump out at her. She then continued. "I know my fate is yours to choose, but if they win, the world would lose! And I am on the brink of great success! I beg you, Wizengamot, you must say 'yes!'"

"Lilium Prozec, enough of this ranting! Do you think we would let you play havoc with all of our principles? Do you expect us to compromise all that we stand for indulging your dangerous games? How many rules must we break for your devious games?" That had been a woman. Lilium snapped then. "CAN'T YOU SEE?! I AM NOT PLAYING GAMES! Just give me the opportunity!"

"This whole thing's too bizarre! Open up your eyes and see this girl has gone too far!" The same woman stated.

"Unless you listen to me—!"

"Lilium, watch your tone!" The minister snapped.

"Damnit, Girl, can't you see? You're on your own!" Her father shouted at her amongst the talking of the Wizengamot.

"Fools! You fools! Goddamn your rules! Look at yourselves! _Civilized_! Why can't you see?!" Lilium shouted at everyone there. Then people were calling for order. By now, Lilium was seething. She put in her last point. "If I _ever_ needed further justification for my experiments, _you_ have _just_ provided it!" She raised her voice to shout at them all, everyone who doubted her reasons. "Just look at what has happened here! Mix _anger_ with a touch of _fear_! The change is all too crystal clear! Just look at you! Our darker side keeps breaking through; observe it now in me _and_ you! The evil that all men can do must be controlled! I beg of you—I'll show you all! It can be done!" She was out of breath. She breathed deeply for a moment before continuing quietly. "Here is a chance to take charge of our fate…Deep down you must know that tomorrow's too late. One fact of life we cannot rearrange; the only thing constant is change…The only thing constant…Is _change_!"

* * *

Lilium sat bolt upright. She was soaked to the bone and there was a wand in her face. She gasped for breath and looked up at the holder of the wand, groaning lowly. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning. You were shouting in your sleep and woke me up." He glared at her.

"Hmph." Lilium sighed and got up. She looked out the window, seeing that it was still pitch black. Severus watched her with obsidian eyes. "What was it about?" He asked, more out of curiosity than concern. Lilium sighed. She spoke more to herself. "All those precious years I dedicated to that dream…And with a word they claimed the power to deny me…Who are they to judge what I am doing? They know _nothing_ of the endless possibilities I see…It's ludicrous, I'm bound by their decision…" She found her mind almost had a breeze in it and blinked before she heard Severus say, "It seems 'vision' is a word they don't understand…"

"If it mattered less I'd treat it with derision…" She looked at Snape. "It's…Absurd. And yet, the fact remains…Those bastards hold the reigns…" She looked at her stuffed dog and sighed. "Sevvy, how do you dry out a stuffed animal with magic…?" She asked. Severus ignored her. If she wouldn't call him by a proper name, he wouldn't reply. "Sevvy!" She whined. He continued to ignore her, muttering to himself as he dried the sheets of the bed so that he could sit down. "Professor!" She whined again, and he looked up. She held up the dog, pouting behind it. He got up and took it from her, muttering something while tapping the drenched animal. It was immediately dry and he studied it before giving it back to her. "I've never seen that before."

"Yeah. Remember when you brought me here five years ago?"

"I remember," he said grudgingly. That was the worst mistake he had ever made…

"Professor Dumbledore gave it to me."

"Did he, now?" Severus never noticed, apparently. Not that she had been flaunting it around. No, she never flaunted anything. He knew her well enough. "Now, I need sleep. Don't start screaming at the top of your lungs."

* * *

Lilium smirked slightly. Yes, she was eleven. She was due to start school in one week. She was also going to experiment. If on no one else, she would pursue her dreams by testing herself. She took a deep breath. Looking at the table, she enchanted her quill to write what she said. It would be a lot easier for her to do so. She needed a completely accurate account of what happened, after all. She picked up the formula that was in the vial, studying it and describing it. "Like a warning light, glimmering in red. Like crimson bloodshed, shimmering in red. Beautiful and strange; see the colors change before my eyes…See how they dance and they sparkle, like diamonds at night…Leading me out of the darkness and into the light…" She pulled out the cork and looked at a clock before she tipped the bottle into her mouth, drinking the contents with a grimace.

"11:58 pm. Consumed ten centiliters of the formula. Salty, bitter taste. Stings the tongue. Warm in the gullet. Heat spreading strongly through my veins…A slight feeling of…Hehe…Euphoria…Eh heheheh…Lightheadedness…No…Noticeable behavioral changes. I must be wise. I must try to analyze each change in me. Everything I see—how will it be? Will I see the world through different eyes? Now the die is cast! Time alone can prove my theories true." She looked at the quill and suddenly saw stars, falling backwards and colliding with the floor.

"M-my god…What's this…?" She felt a horrible pain rushing through her. "Something is happening…I can't explain…!" She heard the quill scratching as her breathing became labored. She continued her description, voice rising. "Something inside me—a breathtaking pain!—Devours and consumes me and DRIVES ME INSA—AHH!" She shouted in pain, starting to roll around on the floor, trying to dig out the pain by clawing at herself. "Suddenly uncontrolled—something is taking hold! Suddenly—AGONY! Filling me! _Killing_ me! Suddenly—out of…Breath! What is this?! Is this death?! Suddenly—!" She shouted in pain again and heard one word reverberate throughout her mind before she saw only black. _Free…_

* * *

She shot bolt upright again, covered in sweat. No, she couldn't feel anything at the moment. No pain. Not like before. She knew what happened then and shuddered at the thought of it. She was good now…Only good, there was no evil…Right? She sighed, hoping that she hadn't been screaming. Maybe she should use a Muffliato spell? Well, she wasn't intent on sleeping. Why was she having this nightmare? A voice ran through her mind.

_Tonight, I'll plunder heaven blind—steal from all the gods. Tonight, I'll take from all mankind—conquer all the odds and I feel I'll live on forever with Satan himself by my side! And I'll show the world that tonight and forever the name to remember's the name 'Hyode'…_

* * *

Unbeknownst to Lilium, Severus was reading the journal, interested in the account of her night of…It could only be described as a night of 'horrors.'

_September 13, 11:56 pm.  
I have started this alone, and I must finish it...Alone. There is no longer a choice. I know that I must use myself a__s the subject of the experiment. __No, there is no choice. I must put aside the fears I feel inside. There's no place to hide. __So it comes to this.__ One last final chance that only I can take. Now, everything I've fought for is at stake. Like a warning light, glimmering in red. Like crimson bloodshed, shimmering in red. Beautiful and strange, see the colors change before my eyes...See how they dance and they sparkle, like diamonds at night. Leading me out of the darkness and into the light...  
_

_11:58 pm. _

_Consumed ten centiliters of the formula. Salty, bitter taste. Stings the tongue. Warm in the gullet. Heat spreading strongly through my veins…A slight feeling of…Hehe…Euphoria…Eh heheheh…Lightheadedness…No…Noticeable behavioral changes. I must be wise. I must try to analyze each change in me. Everything I see—how will it be? Will I see the world through different eyes? Now the die is cast! Time alone can prove my theories true.__M-my god…What's this…? Something is happening…I can't explain…! Something inside me—a breathtaking pain!—Devours and consumes me and DRIVES ME INSA—AHH! Suddenly uncontrolled—something is taking hold! Suddenly—AGONY! Filling me! Killing me! Suddenly—out of…Breath! What is this?! Is this death?! Suddenly—! __I'm free...Heheheheheheheh!_

The next few lines were so out of character for Lilium, he knew well that there had to have been something that happened to her that she had not directly stated.

_Animals trapped behind bars in the zoo need to run rampant and free. Predators live by the prey they pursue…THIS TIME THE PREDATOR'S ME!_

* * *

**Anyone wanna guess what I've based this new thing off of? It's not difficult.**


	4. Who is Hyode?

**Thanks for inspiration…That really goes to Ms.Dragon, my loyal reviewer. She seems so interested that I always feel bad about leaving cliffhangers and I update as soon as I can. Thank you, Ms.Dragon! Also, she guessed correctly on the Jekyll & Hyde idea…Yep, that was my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. Also, I don't own the songs here, by all likeliness. Here's the list.**

**1. The Girls of the Night (Jekyll & Hyde; Anthony Warlow)**

**Chapter 4: Who is Hyode?**

The first week went off without a hitch. Well, pretty much. Lilium had, in her opinion, become too used to late-night snacks in the kitchen. The first hint? The second she walked in, they would gather Pumpkin Pasties and make tea. Once she got butterbeer, which made her happy. She decided to go to the Great Hall instead of lurking in her room so that she could get something to drink. She took out a large bit of parchment and one of her favorite dragon-feather quills. Soon, she was writing music with lyrics written in below. That is, until some water spilled across it. That smudged the ink, and, to make matters worse, ruined every other song that she had written in there.

At this point, she calmly closed her notebook and sipped her drink before pulling out her wand. "Levicorpus!" She hissed at the boy that did it. Wouldn't you know? It was Draco Malfoy who was laughing, at least until he was upside down as though being hung by the ankle. Along with Crabbe and Goyle…But she wasn't going to bother with those idiots. She put away her wand before anyone caught her and opened her notebook to attempt to salvage some of her hard work. Of course, it was probably of no use…

Severus made his way over to the table, glaring slightly at Malfoy before pulling out his wand. "Liberacorpus," he said lowly. He didn't bother asking who it was. He had been watching, and he knew who did it and for what reason. In fact, she was still looking through her music to see if anything could be salvaged, getting more frustrated with each turn of the page in her notebook. Finally, she dropped it in her backpack and finished the last of her drink. She could feel the obsidian eyes boring into her, but decided to ignore it. He would either follow her or come to talk to her later. He chose the former, going the opposite way and to the staff area that went to the hallways and then the dungeons.

* * *

"_Ask me to share your fantasies, near the dawn ask me where tomorrow is. Don't ask me where to find happiness though I know for sure where sorrow is. Sorrow is where the dark meets the light. Someday, I pray my fears will take flight. Sorrow is where all hope fades from sight…For the girls of the night."_ Lilium was singing to herself as she redefined the lines that were her lyrics and songs. She then began transferring them to a new notebook.

Of course, she didn't notice the figure leaning on the doorframe, despite how much he contrasted to the green walls. Finally, she sensed his harsh gaze and looked up. "Do you need something, Professor?" She asked.

"Yes. What happened in the Great Hall? You are not supposed to be using magic like that."

"He ruined my music and startled me. Besides…I snapped." Lilium was not willing to say anything more than that. Sensing that, he asked, "Have you completed your homework for the day?"

"Yes. It was easy and I did it before dinner."

"You didn't eat," Severus pointed out. Lilium looked up at him, as he had moved closer and was now looming over her desk. She blushed as certain thoughts entered her mind. Ohh, those looked good about now…Wait, why was she enjoying explicit thoughts about her professor? Well, she supposed it was either Hyode or the fact that she was betrothed to the man who was, in her eyes, extremely hot.

Severus decided to question. "Who is Hyode?" He had looked through the journal thoroughly and found that was the one name that showed up repeatedly. Lilium froze entirely, her quill poised to write more. She looked at Severus with a dark look, trying to think of a way out of this. Finding none, she set down the quill and got up to sit on the bed and explain her work.

After settling herself so that she was lying down, Lilium watched Severus lay back next to her to listen. She was surprised that he knew, but she wasn't going to keep this large of a deal from him. "I'm not sure where to start…"

"I believe the beginning would be appropriate," Severus said smartly. Lilium, were she not as intelligent as she was, would have hit him at that point. But, unfortunately, there would have only been bad repercussions. "Hrm." She thought for a moment, staring at the ceiling. "Well, I started my experiments. They were to separate good from evil in a person…And then, I thought that the evil could be extracted. I went to the Wizengamot, proposing testing it because I had tested it on my pets. They are extremely obedient and can go to their evil side any moment…" She sighed. "I tested it on myself. So, at times, I will go to my darker side without warning. I didn't realize that it couldn't be extracted.

"So, therefore, the darker side of me has renamed itself Hyode on its own terms…I haven't been able to look in a mirror or at my reflection since then." Severus looked at her. "And you've been having nightmares since then?" He questioned. Receiving a nod, he got up and walked to his storage closet. He looked through his potions and came across a blue one before picking it from the shelf and going back to Lilium's room. He held it out to her. "Since you've finished your homework, drink this."

"Hmm…Okay." She took the offered vial and drank the contents. She was very surprised about the sweet taste, but soon the room was blurry. She felt darkness closing in around her and heard Severus's voice talking to her softly. "That was a potion that will give you pleasant dreams. Good night, Miss Prozec." She then saw the lights turn off. Or maybe she just passed out then. She wasn't sure which.

* * *

Severus looked at the vial he had gotten from the store room and smirked before drinking the contents swiftly and setting it on the table before he fell asleep, having taken that same potion that Lilium had. He was content that he would probably dream of a happy family again, not that it would be true but it was always a nice dream.

* * *

_Lilium looked around the room. It wasn't a room she had seen before…Or maybe she had. She just wasn't remembering it. She looked around. Everything was black and the wood was dark. She walked to the window and pulled the brown curtains apart, instantly knowing where she was. She was in the house that Severus lived in before he got the job at Hogwarts. She looked around before smiling as she stared outside again. A silky voice was suddenly speaking to her. "Lilium, what are you doing in my room?" She looked over her shoulder to see a muggle-dressed Severus. He wore a dark green sweater that was a bit baggy on him and black jeans that were faded and looked a little tight. _

_Lilium smiled at him. She didn't think before replying, "I came here for a punishment. I was misbehaving at Hogwarts, you know." She thought in the back of her mind that there was something wrong but almost melted when she saw his signature smirk. He stalked towards her and she then realized that she was wearing a black tank top and tight jeans. She noticed Severus looking over her and almost blushed. She was a bit shocked as he stalked over to her and then pressed her against the wall. He placed an arm on either side of her head, effectively trapping her there. Lilium couldn't stop grinning, and it occurred to her that this was wrong._

_Severus whispered into her ear, "You know, I think I may just administer the punishments that you deserve…" He shifted and picked her up, moving her towards the dark sheets of the bed before setting her down and getting onto the bed to straddle her waist._

**(A/N: And, so that you all know, this is where the lemon begins. If you don't like lemons, scroll down until you see more bold text.)**

_His obsidian gaze studied her as he pulled off his sweater and set it on the other side of his bed. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers and moved them expertly. Lilium melted into the kiss, responding passionately. Snape sucked on her lower lip and she opened her mouth immediately, moaning softly into his rough kiss when his tongue started exploring her mouth. By this time, his hands were traveling down her sides before slipping under her tank top._

_Lilium arched her back as a warm hand caressed her stomach gingerly, pale cheeks slightly flushing. Severus pulled away slightly and Lilium was breathless. It was seconds before Severus was pulling the tank top off. As soon as he was rid of the barrier, he pressed his lips to his betrothed's neck. He started sucking on the sensitive skin, earning mewls and he instantly judged that he liked that sound coming from her lips. His hands deftly undid her bra, slipping it off before cupping her breasts. _

_Arching her back further, Lilium hugged her lover's neck. She whimpered softly in pleasure, closing her eyes. Severus smirked, sucking and biting on her neck, rather positive that he would be leaving a hickey. He moved down, licking and kissing and nipping his way to her breasts, where he moved one of his hands and suckled on the nipple of the breast that his hand abandoned. Lilium arched her back further, wrapping her arms around his head as her nipple hardened. _

_Severus moved his thumb in the pattern of his tongue on her nipple, causing more moans and whimpers. It occurred to him that it was his student that he was doing this to, but nothing else came to him as his betrothed bucked her hips against him and rubbed up against his now-hard member. He made a guttural noise and suddenly felt that his pants were far too tight. He unbuttoned his lover's tight pants and pushed those down, along with her panties as he pulled away from her breasts. He removed his own pants, positioning himself at her entrance but not thrusting in. "Miss Prozec, are you alright? Perhaps we should stop. You look flushed," he said, hiding a smirk. Lilium whimpered. "Sevvy!" She whined._

_Bracing himself over her, he buried his face into the crook of her neck before thrusting his engorged member into her tight passage. Lilium pressed closely to Severus, moaning loudly as she writhed under him. Severus gasped before releasing quiet, breathy moans. He pulled out until only the head was in her before ramming back in, thrusting in and out at a frenzied pace, bringing them both closer and closer. Lilium started moving with him, matching him thrust for thrust before she finally went over the edge, crying out his name and clinging to him as she clenched around him. Severus thrusted into her as deeply as he could, murmuring Lilium's name as he released his seed inside of her. He panted, lying beside her once he came down from his high._

**(A/N: Oop! Lemon time is over!)**

_Without thinking it through, he hugged her to him. "Mine," he said in a low, possessive whisper. Lilium wrapped her arms around him and whispered back, "Yours." They each clung to their sweaty lover, calming from their earlier activities._

* * *

Lilium sat up with an extremely dark blush, eyes wide. She looked around the room and sighed in relief, coughing to herself as she recalled her dream. "Did I just have dream sex with Sevvy?" She asked herself. "…Damn, was he big? Hmm…He was hot, too…Now I wanna see in his pants…" She let out an aggravated groan when she saw the time. "It's 2 in the morning and I'm horny…"

* * *

Snape sighed, having had the same dream. "That…Wasn't too bad, actually." He looked around the room. "…I need to change…" He had been uncomfortable the second he awoke, having climaxed in his sleep. He got up and dressed before lying on his bed to go back to sleep. He needed it anyway, didn't he?

**

* * *

**

I'm so sorry! I needed to write a lemon before I went insane Hehehe. I'm gonna go ahead and update ASAP. See ya'!


	5. Revenge

**Well, hello, people. Enjoying the story? I hope you are. It's bugging me that I have to do this one because I want to get to where they make out…But they can't do that in year one. But dream sex sounds good -laughs maniacally- Anyway, see ya'!**

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

The week went on without a hitch. Lilium attended her classes, helping Severus in the potions classes. She also helped him with grading at night, learning more from him as she went. Neither had mentioned their dreams, and Lilium had been the subject of torment when Draco was around. It was now the second week and Lilium had spent her weekend rewriting her music. She didn't pull it out at dinner, but she knew she would snap eventually. It wouldn't take too long.

The time finally came. It was Monday evening. Lilium was sitting outside, doing some work for Severus—namely grading the first-year essays—when a certain student came along and used a curse that made the papers into origami swans that flew all over. Lilium glared at the swans, which were flying all around her head. She pulled out her wand and murmured the spell that would cancel out the spell Draco had used before muttering incoherently about Snape killing her. She pointed her wand at Draco.

* * *

Severus looked at the window. "She should have been back by now…Then again, she may have been busy with finding a spot." He shrugged slightly and decided to see if he could find her, as he had just finished grading his other six classes. He wandered the hallways before he noticed students gathering. He looked over the crowd and his eyes stared at the sight before him.

Lilium had her wand directly in Draco's face and was glaring daggers at him. "Now, you see, I was bound to snap soon. You ruined the papers that I was given by Professor Snape, which he'll be angry about, and you've bothered me thirty-two too many times!" She had her voice raised and Severus remembered when she had scolded him about something he did. He couldn't even remember what he had done, but that didn't matter. It was amusing and he would step in when he wanted, but Draco was almost whimpering in fear as he stared at the fuming young woman.

Lilium's electric blue eyes had turned into a near-black color, and she was obviously not the same. She finally put away her wand, which was a bad mistake. She didn't notice Draco's wand being pulled from his robes, but scarcely heard a shout from someone else. _"Expelliarmus!"_

* * *

Severus glared out the window of the hospital wing. Oh, he had interfered. Which had turned out to be a bad mistake. He had gotten in the crossfire of seven spells, three of which came from Draco. He hadn't been all too happy with the fact that he was forced to sit here as they made sure that he wasn't in too much pain. Really, he had gotten concerned with Lilium mostly. Although he had gotten hit with three of Draco's spells, she had gotten hit with at least four before he could get between them. He decided that he would look through the bag she had. He noticed a notebook and figured that they were something akin to a diary. Out of curiosity, he opened it and started to read, not realizing that he was murmuring the words printed neatly on the page.

"_The world has gone insane and parasites are eating at my brain and nothing is the way it was before! A pack of wolves is howling at my door! I'm living in a non-stop nightmare, dead man's dreams, filled with screaming pain! Burning me to mad extremes in a world that's gone insane! The world has lost its head, and every evil hour is filled with dread. I'm floating on a lake—but upside-down! And when I try to breathe, I start to drown. I cannot speak as nameless ghosts and faceless ghouls bid me join the dead! No one tells these gruesome fools that the world has lost its head!_

"_Fiendish creatures leave their graves to taunt me. Old friends risen from the dead to haunt me. God forsaken images that DAUNT me…Drowning in an endless flood of blood! The world has lost its mind, and everywhere I turn, I fear I'll find some nightmare even worse than those I see! Satanic demons closing in on me…How can it be that even though they see my plight, everyone is blind? Night is day and day is night in a world that's lost its mind! The world has gone berserk, and hiding in the murk, new monsters lurk! I see a sea of snakes upon the floor. I see the reaper grinning at my door! I scream in silence! Bad is good and good is bad! SACRED IS PROFANE! Perhaps it's wiser to be mad in a world that's gone insane!"_

As he finished reading that entry, he glanced about. Nobody was here yet. The handwriting on the next page was utterly…sloppy. It wasn't Lilium's, that was for sure. He was more interested in this one, though. He didn't read this one aloud, but the feelings behind this entry were clear in his mind and certain points stood out to him.

_What is this feeling of power and drive I've never known? I feel alive! Where did this feeling of power derive? Making me know why I'm alive…Like the night, it's a secret: Sinister, dark, and unknown. I do not know what I seek, yet, I'll seek it alone! I have a thirst that I cannot deprive! Never have I felt so alive! There is no battle I couldn't survive! Feeling like this—feeling alive! Like the moon, an enigma. Lost and alone in the night. Damned by some heavenly stigma, but blazing with light! It's the feeling of being alive! Filled with evil but truly alive! It's a truth that cannot be denied! It's the feeling of being the Hyode!_

_Animals trapped behind bars in the zoo need to run rampant and free! Predators live by the prey they pursue; this time, the predator's me! Lust like a raging desire fills my whole soul with its curse. Burning with primitive fire—berserk and perverse! Tonight, I'll plunder heaven blind, steal from all the gods! Tonight, I'll take from all mankind, conquer all the odds and I feel I'll live on forever with Satan himself by my side! And I'll show the world that tonight and forever the name to remember's the name "Hyode"! What a feeling to be so alive! I have never seen me so alive! Such a feeling of EVIL inside! That's the feeling of being Hyode! _

Severus was appalled by the next few sentences and whispered them. _"With this feeling of being alive, there's a new world I see come alive. It's a truth that cannot be denied! There's no feeling like being Hyode!"_ He snapped the book shut and leaned back with his eyes closed. "Now I really wish to meet this Hyode figure…"

"I believe you just have, my dear friend…" A voice whispered low in his ear. His eyes snapped open and he spun around with his wand extended to see a young woman. She had coal black eyes and wild red hair. She smiled slowly, mischief and malice displayed freely. "So, who might you be? Should I know you?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long time since last update. What do you think? You likey? I hope you do, because I'm enjoying cliffhangers.**


	6. A Devil in Disguise

**Hehe. Hope you all enjoyed the wait!**

**Chapter 6: A Devil in Disguise**

The words she spoke echoed in his mind. Should she know him? If this was that Hyode, she damn well better! Instead, he settled for scowling at her. He then moved to check on Lilium in the room that Madame Pomfrey had assigned her for the stay. To say he was shocked was an understatement. She wasn't there! He looked over his shoulder at the bizarre woman. He studied her. She seemed older than Lilium, her hair falling wildly to her shoulders where Lilium's would be black and in a neat ponytail. The most noticeable difference—to him, at least—was the fact that her eyes had darkened from the electric blue to a coal black. The smile on her face made his blood chill, but he wouldn't let her know that.

He scowled, keeping up hi cold façade before starting to walk out. Of course, this did not please the young woman and she moved quickly. She managed to grasp his wrist. When Severus was about to shout at her, she slammed him forcefully into a wall. She smirked at him as he found himself immobile while staring into the cold eyes of the hunter. She continued to smirk at her prey before she said lowly, "After tonight, my little love, you will _never_ forget me, I assure you…" She leaned up, sighing when she noticed that he had gone stiff. "Relax, love…It won't hurt." She leaned up, locking him in a passionate kiss.

Tensing even more, Severus didn't fight her, but nor did he reply. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on. He merely felt her lips moving against his as his obsidian eyes pictured someone else. Someone with black hair and electric blue eyes. He could feel his pants getting tight and willed this young woman to go away.

Luckily, just then, the doors burst open. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and shoved the Hyode off. She pouted shortly before noticing the shocked woman at the door. "Severus," she acknowledged the dark professor, who nodded. "Minerva…What are you doing here?" He was thankful for his robes, very thankful. If he didn't have the robes, his erection would be obvious. Suddenly, the Hyode spoke up. "Ahh, your name is Severus? No wonder she thinks of you…Mm I wonder how accurate that dream was." She smirked at him again, and he scowled even further.

Minerva looked between the two strictly. "Severus, who is this?" Before Severus could think up an excuse, the Hyode had spoken. "Ahh, I'm Jennifer Hyode…It's a pleasure…" She smirked while offering her hand to Minerva. Being the polite woman she was, Minerva nodded and shook her hand before looking at Severus again and backing out. She would wait until later to visit Lilium…

Seizing the opportunity to escape, he slipped out with Minerva and went to the dungeons. Sighing, the Hyode—now named Jennifer—was alone. Jennifer looked around. "There is nothing fun anymore…He was interesting, but I don't see him as interested in me…" She looked at a mirror and saw black hair and electric blue eyes, along with a weary expression. _"Huh. Who knew you could come up with such a name? 'Jennifer' is nice…"_

"Thank you," she said curtly to the reflection of Lilium. She walked over to the mirror with a sinister smirk. "What do you think I should do about him? I know you like him, so what do you want me to do?"

"_Let him open up on his own. How about you take a break and let me have my body back?"_

"Well, I've already gotten a fight…Who knew that spells could be so fun? I've also made out with that guy you like."  
_"Don't remind me…"_

"Aww…Are you jealous?" She soon was fading to Lilium's form and immediately, she mumbled, "Yes." Darkness closed around her and she passed out.

* * *

The sound of voices came to her, the first one being a low rumble. _"I'm not sure what happened. I had left the room when she passed out and I believe that it was a side-effect of the fight."_

"_You should be lucky that she isn't dead! Her pulse was very weak!" _There was a snort and she could sense the scowl. She opened her eyes slowly, not registering everything. Soon, fatigue wouldn't allow her to move. If the fatigue wasn't enough, horrid pains wracked her body. She looked at the two people next to her. Madame Pomfrey wasn't paying attention to her. Severus was busy scowling at her. She then asked, "Professor…?" She was very quiet, very unsure. Her vision was slightly blurred.

Madame Pomfrey started fussing over her just as Severus was about to speak. He was quiet then as Lilium moved sluggishly. She moved her robes so that she could slip her hand into a pocket and produce a fully charged iPod. Instead of listening to Madame Pomfrey talking about how Snape was being irresponsible—which caused him to scowl and Lilium to chuckle—and stubborn, as well as the many risks she could have been in, she inserted the ear buds into her ears and listened to the music, turning it just loud enough that it was over Madame Pomfrey's voice.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break.  
__It sent you to me without wings.  
__Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
__In case God doesn't show.  
__Let the good times roll, let the good times roll._

Severus stared at her with curiosity. Apparently, Madame Pomfrey hadn't noticed the cords coming from her ears. She continued talking, and the two others in the room continued ignoring. He could very faintly hear the music and silently moved forward to listen to it more closely and he could hear the music when he concentrated.

_And I want these words to make things right  
__But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.  
_"_Well, who does he think he is?"  
__If that's the worst you've got,  
__Better put your fingers back to the keys!_

Severus almost smiled at the music and the fact that Lilium seemed to be asleep, especially when Madame Pomfrey shut up and walked out of the room. He tapped her hand and she removed her ear bud and looked at him. He pointed at the ear bud with a raised eyebrow and she moved quickly, despite the pain, to turn it down a bit as she put it in his ear. He moved to pull it out and blinked when he heard the music.

_One night and one more time  
__Thanks for the memories,  
__Even thought they weren't so great!  
__He tastes like you, only sweeter!  
__One night, yeah, and one more time!  
__Thanks for the memories  
__Thanks for the memories  
__See? He tastes like you, only sweeter!_

A curious look passed over his face and Lilium smiled. She moved, despite pain and fatigue, to sit next to him. "It's a muggle device called an iPod. It stores music and plays it back when you want to listen to it." She showed him the screen. "We're listening to 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy."

_Been looking forward to the future  
__But my eyesight is going bad  
__And this crystal ball  
__It's always cloudy except for  
__When you look into the past  
__One night stand  
__One night stand-off!_

"What else is on here?" Severus asked, staring at the screen with curiosity. Lilium smiled and pressed a button, the next song in her play list playing.

_Boys and girls of every age,  
__Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
__Come with us and you will see  
__This, our town of Halloween_

She chuckled at his scowl. Apparently, he didn't like this song. "'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson." Severus continued to scowl and she skipped a few songs.

_Sparkling Angel, I believe  
__You were my savior in my time of need.  
__Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear  
__All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Severus looked at the screen. "'Angels' by Within Temptation?" He questioned, not sure if he'd read that correctly. Receiving a nod, he leaned back and listened to it.

_I see the angels  
__I'll lead them to your door  
__There's no escape now  
__No mercy, no more.  
__No remorse 'cause I still remember…_

Severus noticed the sudden change of meaning in the song. Before it seemed like the person was happy to have known this 'Angel' and now she was blaming him for something that ruined her life?

_The smile when you tore me apart!  
__You took my heart,  
__Deceived me right from the start!  
__You showed me dreams.  
__I wished they'd turn into real!  
__You broke a promise and made me realize  
__It was all just a lie!_

Lilium smiled and leaned back, singing along in the same octave despite the high notes. She matched them well, and Severus looked at her as she sang. He was a bit surprised at her singing ability.

_Sparkling Angel, I couldn't see  
__Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
__Fallen Angel, tell me why!  
__What is the reason? The thorn in your eye_

Lilium loved this song. Really, she would love to just listen and sing along, and to sing along, she had to ignore the fact that Severus was there—probably scowling—with her.

_I see the angels  
__I'll lead them to your door  
__There's no escape now  
__No mercy, no more.  
__No remorse 'cause I still remember…  
__The smile when you tore me apart!_

_You took my heart,  
__Deceived me right from the start!  
__You showed me dreams.  
__I wished they'd turn into real!  
__You broke a promise and made me realize  
__It was all just a lie!_

_Could have been forever  
__Now we have reached the end!_

_This world may have failed you  
__It doesn't give a reason why!  
__You could have chosen  
__A different path in life!_

_The smile when you tore me apart!  
__You took my heart,  
__Deceived me right from the start!  
__You showed me dreams.  
__I wished they'd turn into real!  
__You broke a promise and made me realize  
__It was all just a lie!_

_Could have been forever  
__Now we have reached the end!_

Severus nodded his approval. Holding the pause button, Lilium decided that she would sneak out. She looked at Severus. "Are you going to help me out of here?"

"I'm not sure that it's a good idea," he replied in a gruff tone as he removed the ear bud from his ear. It was buzzing slightly, but he supposed that was normal. He could only imagine what it was like to have it in both ears. Lilium chuckled. "Let's go." She got up from her seat and snuck past where Madame Pomfrey was looking through her potions. Severus followed after she walked out the door and the two walked down to the dungeons in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Couldn't resist, lol. Hey, I had Ms.Dragon encouraging me over Yahoo. Man, I want to get to year 7 now lol. Ah well. I shall bide my time. Now, I hope you all liked this.**


	7. A Mishap in Class

**I have crap going on now and I want to kill my band teacher because he sent out a flyer Friday for a camp that started on Monday. THEN it's cancelled! YOU try preparing for the little son of a—if he finds this, he will kill me, so how about I shut up and get on with the chapter? **

**It has occurred to me that it would be intelligent to get a beta reader. Anyone interested?**

**Chapter 7: A Mishap in Class**

"Miss Prozec, what is _that_?"

"A-Amortentia!"

"Did you happen to forget the Ashwinder Eggs?"

"No! I have everything in perfectly!"

"It is off. Do it again," Severus said with a scowl as his young fiancée talked back to him. Honestly, her potion was perfect. The correct scent that he would perceive of it and the silver sheen was exact. The smoke spiraled…But he just wanted to annoy her. After all, hadn't she been doing the same thing to him for weeks? He did feel slightly guilty, though, as she was now stuck sitting in her seat with people whispering taunts and rude comments. He began to walk along the aisles. Sluggishly, Lilium was doing as everything said.

He then stopped when there was an explosion. Ahh, yes…The normal klutz. "Mister Longbottom…Did you find yet another way to make a completely incombustible potion explode?"

"S-Sorry, sir…"

"Make a sample, Mister Longbottom. It will be interesting when we test them tomorrow morning." He had, by this time, turned to scowl at the student. Successfully, Neville marked his sample…But then dropped it just as class ended, startling Lilium into accidentally spilling her potion all over herself and Severus. Both of them were in a daze as the students left, but Severus gained his wits faster…Far faster. Lilium was staring straight ahead, trying to battle the sudden sexual need and lust for Severus—the only other person in the room. Severus succeeded where Lilium failed, but he was quick enough to understand that he needed to restrain her and either make the antidote—wait seven or so hours for it to finish—or tranquilize her until the spell wore off.

Needless to say, Lilium was suddenly hugging him and clinging to him, making him rather annoyed…And hard. He looked at her over his shoulder, as she was behind him and he knew what she wanted to do. He managed to come up with a sexual tone—sickening himself in the process—to say, "Miss Prozec, could you wait in your room while I prepare for some fun?"

"Why prepare? It's no fun unless it's reck—"

"Because I have something very special planned."

"Fine…" Lilium smirked at him before she went to her room to wait for him.

Severus sighed in relief. He grabbed the quill that he found first. Seeing as how he had such a hard-on and the Amortentia had still an effect over him, he had to clear his thoughts…And Lilium's before they did something they would both forget. He wrote a note saying that classes were dismissed for the rest of the day and posted it on his door before he walked back to Lilium's room. Casting a muffliato spell, he opened the door. He grunted as he was hit with a tackle from her and locked the door behind himself.

Pressed against the wall, he found himself getting even harder. He grasped her shoulders as she kissed him. This was even more vicious than what he remembered from the Hyode! He picked her up with a groan as she wiggled and brushed against…Lower parts. Pinning her to the bed, he looked at her flushed face and organized his thoughts as he kissed at her neck roughly, biting and nipping where he wanted to.

* * *

Sighing, Severus went to the Great Hall. He would catch hell later for not waking Lilium for dinner, but he didn't care at the moment. He took up his normal seat at the staff table. As per normal, he scowled at all of the students not in the Slytherin house, mostly Gryffindors. Normally, he wouldn't eat here. He decided that he would just have a glass of the firewhiskey that he was permitted to drink. His obsidian eyes searched for anything he could use to deduct house points.

He would have smirked at a thought that crossed his mind. _Mmm…That vixen is going to have a hickey when she awakens._ His scowl grew. _But that may be bad…I'll have to hide those…_It was somewhere in those thoughts that he was approached and spoken to by none other than Minerva McGonagall, who sat next to him and attempted to seem civil. "Severus, what happened in the Hospital Wing?" She asked him. Severus didn't bother to look at her as he sipped his firewhiskey. "I am still attempting to figure that out," he replied. Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Also, what occurred in your first-year class? I heard from Neville Longbottom that Lilium Prozec was in your class but she wasn't in any others."

"She was exposed to Amortentia, so I had to tranquilize her until the effects wore off. She should be awakening soon." Before he had to answer anything, he glanced at his firewhiskey goblet. Noting that it was empty, he abruptly got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Upon entering the dungeons, he could hear a voice singing. It seemed like she had been awake for a while. He followed it to see what the words were exactly. _"I should be used to seeing this sky. The window's borders make it smaller. Where can I find the boundary between light and shadow? A little bird strays from its flock. Why are you here? Even the morning light does not reach this place. I've even forgotten how blue the sky is."_

Frowning, Severus leaned on the wall. He had managed to find one antidote to the Amortentia and wasn't suffering the side-effects anymore. His mind was free to process each word, and that is what he did. _"If my heart ever feels restless, I just test my memory. I cast off this pain; on this cold floor, I calm my deep pulse."_ Severus decided that he would open the door and see if she was injured at all. He opened the door and leaned on the doorframe, entirely silent as he took in the sight before him.

Lilium, eyes out the window while hugging a pillow to her sang. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was crying from the movement of her shoulders, though he was proud that she wasn't moving them with violent sobs. _"I embrace all of my fate."_ She buried her face in her pillow, just realizing that Severus was there. How much had he heard?

* * *

Lilium had awoken minutes after Severus had gone to the Great Hall. She glanced at her attire and blushed darkly when she realized that there was no cloth covering her skin. She quickly looked at the clock and cursed lowly when she realized that it dinner was just starting. She also noticed that the place next to her was warm, as though someone had recently got up from the sheets, but she knew she had to be imagining things…Unless Leo had been taking a nap, of course.

Gaze trained on the enchanted window, she dressed quickly and sat in a chair near the enchanted window, staring at the horizon line to see a sunset. Words popped into her mind and she walked over to the bed, picking up one of the pillows from the bed. Dismal thoughts crossed her mind, as she hadn't seen the outside in days. Her studying with Severus was always harsh and made her exhausted to the point of passing out on her bed. She sang quietly, allowing herself, for a rare moment, to cry as she did so. She hugged the pillow closely.

A few minutes passed, and she wondered faintly on what had happened the previous night with Severus. She didn't remember anything, other than the fact that her neck was tender. She rubbed it gently and shuddered. Why was it so tender? Luckily, it didn't hurt. She went back to hugging her pillow and singing.

Moments later, she felt obsidian eyes in her back. She stiffened, wondering how long _he'd _been there. She rubbed her tears on the pillow and looked over her shoulder at Severus. "Hello, Professor…" She suddenly remembered the occurrences from before she had settled down for her nap.

_Severus was sucking, nipping, and biting her neck roughly, an animalistic lust that turned her on. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head so that he could access her neck easier. She soon had her hands pinned above her head with her wrists in one of his hands. She squirmed under him, trying to get him to complete her, a subtle whimper rising from her throat. Her lover started to unbutton her blouse, releasing her hands as he did so to make it easier for both her and himself. He looked up at her face, raising an eyebrow when she whimpered again as he unhooked and removed the bra._

_He smirked when he realized that she wanted a release, that he had worked her up. He leaned down into her ear. "Miss Prozec, just relax. Let me have my fun." He didn't get a protest and his smirk widened. He placed rough, open-mouthed kisses on her flesh, trailing down to her breasts. When he reached them, he cupped one in his hand as he licked around the nipple. She arched her back, the heat pooling in her lower abdomen soaring to all-new heights. Severus took the rosy nipple into his mouth, suckling as it hardened. Lilium cried out, and he switched breasts as he trailed his free hand down her heated flesh. He moved back up to suck on a collarbone, making new whimpers and moans come from his lover._

_Soon, she realized that he had also pulled off her skit and panties. She wondered when that had happened but didn't have time to ponder it as he slipped one of his long fingers into her core. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips against his hand. Severus growled lowly as he moved up, fully clothed, to kiss her roughly. He pumped her, adding a finger when he felt her getting wetter. He was muffling her moans and cries of pleasure as he forced his tongue into her mouth, moving away from her lips to nibble gently on the lope of her ear before he whispered, "Come for me." Well, that easily pushed her over the edge, and her walls clamped down on his fingers as she screamed his name. He was very happy that he had the forethought to place the muffliato spell. _

_He hugged her close as she trembled with her release, and, once she settled, he pulled a vial from his pocket and placed the contents in his mouth, forcing it down her throat. Lilium gagged before swallowing, looking at him in confusion. "What was that, Sevvy?"_

"_That, Miss Prozec, was a tranquilizer. You will be asleep until the effects of the Amortentia wear off. Sweet dreams!" He kissed her forehead and watched her until her eyes closed, going in search of the antidote before returning to nap next to his student._

* * *

**I alternated time between writing this and watching the Bleach Rock Musicals. By the way, that's where the song came from. Anyway, gotta go. Bye!**


	8. The Dark of the Bleeding Moon

**I have a new updating setup. I will update in the following order: Naruto (The Sannin Cells), Harry Potter (It's a Dangerous Game), and Bleach (Dark as Night). So, therefore, I am updating this. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 8: The Dark of the Bleeding Moon**

Lilium gazed at Severus, who replied to her earlier statement. "Good evening, Miss Prozec. You won't want to leave these quarters without me concealing your neck."

"Why?" Lilium asked, eyes dull with faint confusion in them. Severus smirked at her. "Well, the fact that you have hickeys all over your neck and we were the only two drenched in Amortentia may tell someone that we did something earlier."

"Oh Merlin…" She mumbled, immediately covering her neck. Severus almost laughed at her expression. He looked at a paper on her desk that he hadn't noticed before. "What's this?" He asked, gazing at it. Lilium immediately hid it. "Nothing," she replied, despite the glare. "Could you help me out with my neck? I need to go outside."

Severus grunted incoherently before mumbling as he pointed his wand at her neck. Lilium pocketed her own wand, nodding a thanks to Severus before slipping past him to go outside. It was sunset, and she decided to lie in the grass. She stared at the sky. A conversation she'd had with a friend rang in her mind.

* * *

"_This is not the girl I knew. There's something here troubling you. This increasing isolation will only add to your frustration. How long do you plan to hide away in this room?" Lilium looked at the door from which her friend's voice came. It was locked and she did not intend to open it. "Joseph, I don't need you to turn on me. More than ever now I need a friend. Don't you know I've been through hell? Don't condemn what you don't comprehend."_

"_I'm not questioning your motives! But, is what you are seeking worth your life? You've turned your back on everything that you hold dear! You're choosing to ignore your friend's advice. You have your work and nothing more. You are possessed! What is your demon? You've never been this way. You've lost the fire you used to build that dream. There's something strange, there's something wrong, I see a change, it's like when love's lost. I, who have known you for so long…I've seen that pain in your eyes…" Lilium walked over to the door, inviting him in as she sat on one of the benches while he took a stool._

_Lilium quietly mumbled to herself, pondering his words. "Have I become…? My work and nothing more…? I know that's not what I'm living for…" She glared at him as she continued. "You know I won't just walk away. The only way I'll go is straight ahead!"_

"_You've not heard a single word I've said…My fear is you're in over your head. You could lose control, and that I dread. There has been talk; they say you've gone too far! You've locked yourself away in your own world pursuing your insani—"_

"—_It is my work!"_

"_It's more than work! You are possessed. You're far too driven."_

"_Just give me time! I ask no more! My work's a crime that will be forgiven!"_

"_There's something strange unless I'm blind. I see a change that's far too bizarre!"_

"_No, not at all! Don't be cruel! The problem's all in your mind!" _

_Joseph sighed to himself, getting up. "Whatever you say, Lilium. One day soon, you will regret this…Soon." He walked out, slamming the door behind himself. Lilium sighed, saying quietly, "He doesn't understand…There is no turning back anymore…"_

* * *

She clicked her tongue before quoting her journal. "How can it be that even though they see my plight, everyone is blind?" She sighed, skipping quite a bit. "I scream in silence; bad is good and good is bad. Sacred is profane. Perhaps it's wiser to be mad in a world that's gone insane…" She stretched. "How could I have ever thought that I would succeed?" She scoffed. "Impossible to extract the evil…" A voice rang in her mind, _"Well, you know, you can't blame yourself…Oh wait…YES YOU CAN!"_

"You're not helping…"

* * *

Sitting in her room, she flipped through a book. There was a celebration downstairs; Halloween. She looked outside. It was a Friday, it would probably last all night. She went back to her book. Suddenly, the door opened, and she was sharply yanked to her feet by none other than Severus. "Sevvy, where are you taking me?" She asked as he dragged her towards the exit by the wrist. "Albus has told me to convince you to sing one of your creepy songs."

"What?!"

"He has instruments enchanted." Lilium groaned slightly, but nodded.

* * *

Oh, she couldn't have hated Dumbledore more at the moment…The enchanted instruments were playing, she had already skipped the cue three times—she wasn't good at public singing. Finally, she determined that the sooner she got it over with, the sooner she would be out of there. She took the cue this time, using the most petrified voice she could muster.

"_The world has gone insane and parasites are eating at my brain and nothing is the way it was before—a pack o' wolves is howling at my door. I'm living in a non-stop nightmare—dead man's dreams—filled with screaming pain! Burning me to _mad_ extremes in a world that's gone insane!_

"_The world has lost its head and every evil hour is filled with dread! I'm floating on a lake,"_ here she sounded panicked, _"But upside-down! And when I try to breathe, I start to drown!" _She returned to petrified. _"I cannot speak as nameless ghosts and faceless ghouls bid me join the dead! No one tells these gruesome fools that the world has lost its head!_

"_Fiendish creatures leave their graves to _taunt _me…Old friends risen from the dead to _haunt_ me…God forsaken images that _daunt_ me…Drowning in an endless flood of blood!_

"_The world has lost its mind. And everywhere I turn, I fear I'll find some nightmare even _worse_ than those I see! Satanic demons closing in on me! How can it be that even though they see my plight, everyone is blind? Night is day and day is night in a world that's lost its mind!_

"_The world has gone berserk and hiding in the murk, new monsters lurk! I see a sea of snakes upon the floor! I see the reaper _grinning at my door_! I scream in silence; _bad_ is _good_ and _good _is _bad_! SACRED IS PROFANE! Perhaps it's wiser to be mad…In a world that's gone insane!"_

* * *

Severus would have smiled as Lilium put on the act while singing. She was very good at the petrified act. Ah well, he wouldn't dwell on it now. Lilium bowed to everyone before retreating to go back to her room. Severus wouldn't stop her this time. He knew she was embarrassed. Suddenly, there was a commotion. What was going on? It couldn't be as bad as the troll from earlier. He wasn't sure if he was just hearing things, but he could have sworn he heard a shout of _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

* * *

**BWAHAHA! Whoever can guess what happened gets a cookie. -holds up cookie but keeps it out of people's reach-**


	9. Take Me or Leave Me

**This is not gonna be very long chapter. I'm not very awake at the moment and I'm barely sneaking on. So…Let's see how this turns out. Another thing, I'm in a bit of writers' block. Therefore, it ain't too good…**

**Chapter…WTF chapter is it…? I'll just say 9…**

**Chapter 9: Take Me or Leave Me**

Making her way to the nearest bathroom, she turned the corner sharply. She didn't notice the large form towering over her due to her rushing thoughts. A blow landed in her side, a giant club from the troll in the hallways hitting her directly. She slammed into the wall and slid to the floor and fumbled in her pocket as she held back a groan of pain. When she opened her mouth, specks of blood landed in her lap. She looked up at the troll. Could it really hit that hard?

The club came back down and this time crushed her leg. She grasped her wand tightly while gritting her teeth to keep from crying out in pain, despite the tears pouring down her cheeks. She pointed her wand at the troll, forcing herself up with one hand pushing the floor and wall to steady her. She opened her mouth and placed all of her pain in her voice as the club hit her again, this time in the stomach.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Lilium shouted, blood filling her mouth the second she shut it. The shout echoed, and the green light startled her as she watched it hit the troll, which fell on the floor. She collapsed, placing her wand back into her pocket warily as she studied the troll's body. Finally deeming that it was, in fact, dead, she leaned her head against the wall and coughed out the blood in her mouth.

Soon, there were a few voices. A familiar, low tone. "Well, I'm positive that I heard it."

"I'm sorry, Severus, but I don't understand why someone would be here using the Avada Ked—oh Merlin…" The voice trailed off. They had obviously reached Lilium. She was sure that it was a bloody mess. What could she do about it? She could hardly move to get out of their way…Cleaning was certainly out of the question. She heard a low voice telling her to open her eyes. When had she closed them?

Opening her eyes, her head spun and she closed them again. Why was the light making her dizzy? She heard someone saying something about too much blood and she was soon being picked up. Shivering, she cuddled into the warmth. Why was she so tired? So cold? Why did it hurt so much?

"_Lilium, stay with me. Do _not_ fall asleep!"_ She heard. Why did they want her to stay awake? To feel the pain? Why should she listen? Something wouldn't let her disobey. Would something bad happen if she fell asleep? She settled for cuddling closer to the warmth. It hurt more, yes, but she would freeze if she didn't. She decided to listen to this person. No, it was a man. Definitely a man.

* * *

Severus had told Minerva about the shout he had heard and the two of them left the Great Hall to investigate. Would there be another troll? If Quirrell didn't come in again, probably not. Another distraction, surely. They turned the corner and Minerva began talking. "I don't see anything, Severus."

"Well, I'm positive that I heard it."

"I'm sorry, Severus, but I don't understand why someone would be here using the Avada Ked—oh Merlin…"

They both stopped in their tracks, Minerva with concern written on her features as Severus had an unreadable look. He gained his wits first and knelt down to Lilium's bloody form. Minerva inspected the troll, finding that now it was probably dead, and Lilium was possibly responsible. She looked at Severus, who was whispering to Lilium, seemingly worried.

"Open your eyes!" She heard. Lilium managed to open them, wince and shut them. Severus pulled her close then. "She's lost too much blood…I'm taking her to Madame Pomfrey," he informed. Minerva could only not. Severus began taking long strides and said to the girl cuddling into him, "Lilium, stay with me. Do _not_ fall asleep!" He held her close and inwardly cursed when he felt her blood seeping through both his clothes and hers. He could only hope that he would be able to get to the medical wing in time. He was careful not to move her too much. Why was the hospital wing on the _other_ side of the damned castle?!

* * *

"Severus, what _happened_?!"

"She fought a troll. She won, but she got hit a few times, I guess."

"This is _not_ good!"

Madame Pomfrey was already sorting through medicines she would need as Severus tried to get Lilium onto a bed. She was holding onto him with a death grip, and he couldn't get her off. He settled for sitting on the bed with her on his lap until they could get her to let go.

Madame Pomfrey returned and set the tray on the bedside table so that she could begin the tiring work of making Lilium let go and getting her wounds to stop bleeding.

* * *

**R&R I guess…**


	10. Rude Awakening

**Sorry, guys, I've got school coming up. Updates will be coming slower and slower…And now I want to write an Inuyasha fanfic…Thoughts, anyone?**

**Chapter 10: Rude Awakening**

* * *

_Smiling, Lilium walked towards her house with her friend. She was chatting incessantly and her friend was smiling as well as he interjected on a few points. Lilium's bright eyes fell on the door as she reached up for the knob. She moved to enter first, and she walked away to place her shoes and her friend's shoes in the basket._

_After a short tour, they found themselves chatting as they drank soda. Just strawberry soda. Sharp taste rang in their mouths as they chatted away. Before she could realize just what happened, the door slammed open and a shout rang out._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ A green flash and her friend was lying on the floor. Lilium gaped and looked at her father. "F-Father! That was Joseph!"_

"_You are _not_ to bring anyone into my house! You are to have friends that stay away."_

"_But…"_

"_To your room. Do not come out for the next seven days. You have your books, your papers, the bathroom, and food will be brought into your room via the lift."_

"_Yes…Sir…" Lilium went up to her room as her father proceeded to magically move the dead body in his kitchen._

* * *

Severus sat at the staff table, eyes trained on his food as he ate slowly. Madame Pomfrey slipped in through the teachers' entrance. She sat next to Severus and ate gracefully. She spoke to him quietly as his obsidian gaze bored into her. "She's been whimpering in her sleep. I cannot find wounds, so she's probably having bad dreams. Oddly, it only happens when you aren't around. She hasn't awoken, but she stirred when I was checking on her."

"Is that so, Poppy? Well, I'll take a look for myself later, then." Severus said nothing else as he waited for students to exit. As soon as he deemed the great hall clear enough, he left through the teachers' exit.

He stepped along the hallways, robes billowing behind him as he made his way to the medical wing.

* * *

"_As you can see, she has surpassed all of her expectations. I doubt she can be pulled out of this rut she's placed herself in," he said in his tenor voice, a bitter tone._

"_And what if she does?" She asked skeptically._

"_Then she won't be—"_

"_Don't talk as if I do not sit right here, if you would?" A growl interrupted. Two sets of eyes turned to the woman now leaning on the wall. Her wild red hair stuck out against the white wall as her coal black eyes held fury, despite her superior smirk. "She will come back when she is emotionally stable. But, at the moment…" She drew her wand. "You will learn your place." She clicked her tongue before saying, "You never insult me without repercussions. Also, I may be a collection of the most basic human instincts, but that does not mean that I am uneducated. I possess the thoughts of my host and her knowledge. Doubled with my own…" She flicked her wand at the hand of the man who dared draw his wand. _"Expelliarmus."_ As his wand flew our of his hand, she walked closer. "…I am more intelligent than you. What can I say? You shouldn't have let her study so hard and teach herself magic one year early. What can you say to that?"_

_Waiting. Such a curse. She waited for one minute, ample time for a reply. _"Stupefy. Stupefy."_ Calmly, she uttered the triggers for the magic, and it knocked the man and woman in front of her. She had no doubts that she would be in control until it was time for her host to prepare for 'school'._

* * *

The door opened. It was silent, thankfully. At the last moment, Severus had decided not to go to the hospital wing. He shut the door and warded it so that it couldn't be opened by any students. A relieved sigh made its way past his lips and he sat on the couch. He looked at the side of the table that Lilium used when she read, a bit curious. He looked at the title. _Enhancing Your Mind, Body, and Spirit_. Well, it sounded interesting enough. He picked it up and opened it to start reading.

"The magic of crystals…?" He questioned quietly as he read the Table of Contents. Well, it didn't look promising. Must be a muggle work. He set it back down on the table before picking up one of his potions books.

* * *

"_This is Lilium. My mother is friends with her parents and both parties have claimed that I should introduce her to Hogwarts," Severus informed coolly, his greasy hair hanging in his face. Lilium peeked shyly from behind Severus. As she was six, she was little in comparison to the tall potions master. Albus smiled with his blue eyes twinkling. "Lilium, would you like a lemon drop? They're very good. Except maybe a bit sour at first."_

"_Sure…" Lilium mumbled nervously. Severus ushered her over to Albus, where she took the offered lemon drop with a nervous smile and a light blush. She thanked him before retreating back to Severus. The professor sighed. "Albus, please, take care of her for a few minutes. I need to warn everyone else that I have a child with me today…"_

"_Why do you need to warn them? Shouldn't it be funnier to see their reactions when they only see a young girl trailing after you?"_

"_Hmm…Very well, Albus." Without another word, Severus strode out of the office with a young, uncomprehending Lilium in tow._

_Severus sighed. "Lilium, I must act differently here. If I ignore you, don't worry about it."_

"_But Sevvy—"_

"—_Don't call me that!" Severus snapped, regretting it when Lilium started crying. Of course, he decided to just get someone while Lilium sat in the hallway crying. Next on his list? Minerva._

_Lilium looked up as a medi-witch approached her, stifling her sobs as she helped her up. "How did you get in here?"_

"_Sevvy…He brought me here and he's being mean!"_

"_Well, let's go find him and scold him! A cute girl like you shouldn't be crying!" The woman exclaimed, motherly instinct taking over._

* * *

Lilium sat bolt upright, panting as sweat formed on her brow. Her dreams? Bad memories. She'd had a few good ones that morphed into nightmares sooner or later. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned over it. She just waited, not entirely sure about what she could do at the moment.

Madame Pomfrey—Poppy—wasn't here at the moment. That was a bit of a relief. She'd be told to swallow a million potions and she'd be bothered. Perhaps she should act as though she was asleep? What time was it? What day? The last thing she remembered…Was Halloween…Singing…Then what?

Whatever it was, was it important? If she forgot, not really. She was positive it was nothing. Wait a second…She knew everything…Except a few things. _I am sitting in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The last day I remember is Halloween. Something happened before I blacked out. I am waiting for the medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey to come so that I can be released back to the quarters of Potions Master Severus Snape, where he has a room for me in his quarters. I am…Shit, what's my name?_

**

* * *

**

NOW we know what she forgot, lol!


End file.
